Ending of Sweeney Todd My way
by fox17hp
Summary: What if... - Mrs. Lovett didn't die? - The police found out? - Toby DIDN'T kill Sweeney? -The judge didn't die? Well, this is my version of how it could have ended. BASED ON MOVIE BY TIM BURTON AND WARNER BROS.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! My first story, wow. I think I'm gonna cry... I'm joking. Well, heeerrrrreeee it is, MY ending to the totally awesome, horrifying, musical, wonderful Sweeney Todd...

Based on the movie by Warner Bros & Tim Burton

P.S: I do not own Sweeney Todd! THe story, characters, ect. All belong to the ones who originally made it up, whoever you geniuses may be.

* * *

(In the basement..)

"'Do I know you?' she said..." Sweeney said, looking at the cold silent corpse in front of him. He was on his knees, covered in blood and holding his limp Lucy in his arms. The only light in the basement was the furnace, its fire crackling quietly, making gloomy shadows on the walls. Mrs. Lovett stood a little ways away from him in the dark, cold room, not sure of what to say. "What have I done?" He whispered, emotions flooding his mind. Sweeney looked up at Nellie and said, "You lied." She looked at him and replied quietly. "I lied to you because I love you." His dark eyes looked into hers, full of anger. He stood up and faced her, setting his dead wife down gently. "I told you that she took the poison, I ain't said she died." She said, taking a step back slowly . Sweeney gripped his razor in his hand tightly, taking a step forward in turn. Nellie backed against the hard concrete wall, with nowhere to run. He smiled a vengeful smile, and said, "Come here, my love. There's nothing to fear." Sweeney put his arms out, telling her to come to him. She stood there for a moment, eyes full of fear. She slowly stepped towards him, watching his every move. "She would have ended up in a madhouse if she hadn't dropped down to an old beggar." The shaking Mrs. Lovett said. Sweeney took her hands and said, "We must not dwell on the past forever! Living is for the alive! Let the dead be dead, my love!" The two began to dance around the room, smiling and humming a tune together. But the furnace door was open. Sweeney stopped and tried to push Mrs. Lovett into the furnace, but she accidentally stepped to the left and hit her head on the thick iron door knocking her out. She fell to the ground with a thud, and Sweeney only stood there, the anger slowly leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2

He dropped his razor, and paced around the room, running his hand though his pitch-black grate on the floor began to be removed by two small hands below. Quietly out came Toby, looking around. He looked to see Mrs Lovett still on the ground. Toby eyes widened in horror, thinking Mr. Todd killed her. He then turned to Sweeney, who hadn't noticed him. Toby picked up the razor, and lunged at him, aiming for Sweeney's back. Sweeney turned around, and grabbed Toby's hand with the razor before it could touch him. Mr. Todd pulled out his other razor, and the two began to fight, the small whoosh of the razors swiping at each other being heard now and then. Sweeney's back was toward the open furnace, when Mrs. Lovett woke up. She rubbed her head, and froze at the fight before her. She put out a hand yelling "Stop!" when Sweeney dodged a swipe from Toby, stepping back and tripping over Nellie's arm. He fell into the scorching furnace, screaming "Nellie! Heeellllpppp meeee!" Toby ran to shut the door, when Nellie pushed him out of the way and grabbed Sweeney's arm, burning her hand in the process. She pulled him out, patting off the flames on him. Sweeney lay there, still and covered in soot and his own blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Lovett watched as a hand shot into the air and a firm old voice yelled, "Stop!" Everything went silent as an older looking man made his way to Sweeney, carrying a black leather bag with him. The man had a worn face, with his brown hair becoming white. He was tall, thin, and wore small round glasses that sat on his crooked nose. The men kneeled down, and examined the body before him. After a couple of minutes he said, "This man is not dead!" The people began to whisper to each other. The man stood up and looked at one of the policemen. "What were you planning to do with this man?" The policeman looked at him for a moment and said, "Let the people have at him, sir. He killed Mr. Judge Turpin and the Beadle, sir, and many mmore good folk tha' shouldn't have died." The man replied. "Are you mad?! Look at the state of him! Hasn't he been through enough?" The people watched them, curious. Mrs. Lovett just watched silently, tears still flowing down her pale cheeks. "When do you have the authority to interrogate me, sir?" The policeman said, clenching his fists. "For one, I am a doctor. Second, I am a part-time detactive." The man replied, showing a silver badge. The police looked at the badge, then they backed off. "So, erm, what do you want us to do with these two?" The policeman asked the doctor. "I'll take care of the charges, and all of this mess. But these two need a hospital. I'll take them off your hands." The police looked at each other, and nodded to the doctor. They let go of Mrs. Lovett and ordered the mob to go back to their usual business. Mrs. Lovett quickly ran over to Sweeney, picking him up best she could, his feet still on the ground. The doctor picked up his back and grabbed Mr. Todd's legs, looking at Mrs. Lovett. She narrowed her eys and asked, "Why did you do that for?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It' a long story, madam. Come on, best if we keep him here for now. I don't think it'll do good to get him to the hospital at this tmie of night." The doctor replied. They carried Sweeney upstairs and layed him gently onto his bed, the razzor in his hand falling to the ground beside him with a clang. "So, how bad is it? I mean, will he be.. you know, the same?" Mrs. Lovett asked quietly, stepping away. "I'll have to see exactly what is the main problem at the moment." he replied, "By the way, my name's Henry Jamison." Mrs Lovett smiled a little. "Well,I'll leave you to it, then. Gotta go clean up downstairs." She walked out of the room, and down the stairs back to the shop. After what it seemed like a half an hour, Dr. Jamison stepped into the shop. Mrs. Lovett looked up and asked, "So.. how is he?" He was silent for a moment, then replied, "Mr. Todd will be fine. I've done what I could with some of the more severe burns and such, but I'm afraid his fate is in the Lord's hands." Mrs. Lovett didn't speak and just looked at him, not sure of what she should feel. "You can go see him, if you want M'am." Dr. Jamison pointed out the door. Mrs. Lovett nodded and walked over to the door. "Thank you, for everything." She said quietly as she walked past, and wstepped out the door. She walked up the stairs and into the room, where she saw the same still figure of Mr. Todd.


End file.
